Accoupler son obsession
by Dark Kagome
Summary: Sesshomaru rejoins le groupe Inutaishi pour une seul raison. Pour le savoir, venez lire.


Les persos de Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Rumiko Takahashi.

**oooOOOooo**

L'Inutaishi et Le groupe de Sesshomaru avancaient ensemble car le Seigneur démon s'était joins à eux, quelques jours plus tot. Personne ne savait pourquoi Sesshomaru avait accepter sauf lui même.

Le Demon ne le dirait jamais ou peut-être à l'obsession en cause. Oui, le grand Seigneur démon Sesshomaru, le Perfect Killer était tombé pour une insouciante miko aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus connu sous le nom Kagome. _'Comment les puissants sont tombés.'_ Pensa-t-il. Il fut soudain sortit de ses pensées par un commande. C'était le célèbre "Osuwari" crié par l'objet de ses afféctions.

Les deux groupes continuèrent de marcher toute la journée, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour une pause et manger. Ce fut le soir et Ils s'arrêtèrent pour camper. Comme à leurs habitudes, ils mangèrent très vite et allèrent s'endormir. Sesshomaru montait la garde. Il ferma les yeux. Quelques heures plus tard il les rouvrit en entendant des petits gemissements et des appels de son nom.

"Sessh ... oh ... maru, s'il te plait, fait moi la tienne. Oh, s'il te plait." Pria Kagome dans son état de sommeil.

Le Seigneur démon écouta pendant un instant, puis ne tenant plus, il fut bientôt à côté de la miko. Dans son esprit, il se demanda se qu'il put bien lui faire pour la faire jouir autant. Et bien, il était sur d'une chose, son ange était d'en profitrer car ses gémissements ne disaient pas le contraire. Sa bête et lui étaient en admiration depuis longtemps sur le miko mais ils n'avait jamais suivi leurs desirs, parce-qu'ils pensaient qu'elle aimait leur frère.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient que la jeune fille n'aimait plus l'hanyou, ils étaient libre d'en faire leur compagnon de vie et la mère de leurs futurs chiots. Sesshomaru fit courir une de ses mains sur le corps de la miko qui dans son état d'inconscience se colla plus fort contre sa chaleur. Sesshomaru savait qu'ils allaient être accouplés avant la fin de la nuit. Il se le jura. Le Seigneur la souleva et partit dans la forêt, une fois qu'il fut assez loin du camps pour ne pas être derangés, il la posa au sol et se mit au sommet de la jeune fille.

Kagome revint de son état d'inconscience par des baisers déposés dans son cou. Elle gemit en sentant une langue humide lecher la jonction de son cou et son épaule gauche. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et ne vit que la langue humide n'appartenait à personne d'autre que Sesshomaru, le démon dont elle avait comprit que son amour lui appartenait depuis la première fois qu'elle avait vu. Après s'en être rendu compte, elle avait aussi comprit que l'amour qu'elle épprouvée pour Inuyasha était que de l'amour fraternel.

Sesshomaru continua ses ministrations sur son miko obtenant des gemissements de plaisirs de son bel ange déscendu du ciel. Ses mains parcourut chaque pousse de son corps essayant de memoriser toutes les coubes qu'il aimait tant.

Très vite, le Seigneur démon les avaient deshabillés et embrassait ses lèvres avec une passion débordante, puis ses lèvres redescendirent à son cou, puis dans la vallée de ses seins.

Kagome gemit son plaisir, elle jouissait des douces caresses des lèvres de son bien-aimé sur son corps.

Sesshomaru embrassa les bourgeons des seins de Kagome, puis en pris un dans sa bouche et se mit à le sucer et le têter comme un chiot nouveau-né. Bientôt, il passa à son jumeau. Ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au nombril. Il joua en tournant sa langue dans le petit trou. Après un instant, ses lèvres reprirent leur chemin, et descendirent aux lèvres des enfers de la jeune fille. Il donna un coup de langue. Il fut satisfait d'entendre sa femmelle criait son plaisir, il continua sa petite torture.

Bientot, Kagome atteint son premier orgasme.

Sesshomaru lecha le jus de sa compagne-à-être, puis remonta à ses lèvres, et les embrassa avec passion.

"Kagome, me fera-vous l'honneur de devenir le compagnon de ce Sesshomaru ?" Demanda le Seigneur entre deux baisers.

"Hai, cette Kagome accepte." Répondit la jeune miko en riant.

Sesshomaru emit un grognement ludique, car sa femelle venait de se moquer de lui. Pour la punir, il la mordit un peu sous son oreille droite. Il fut satisfait de sa petite morsure, car sa femelle gemit.

Le Seigneur se plaça entre les jambe de sa miko et attendit son consentement pour continuer. Dès qu'il vit son hochement de tête, il la pénètra très vite, et lui laissa le temps de s'adapter à son formulaire. Sesshomaru susurra des mots d'excuses et posa des baisers ici et là.

Quand la douleur fut partit, Kagome enveloppa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, lui donnant le feu vert pour continuer. Au début, il fit de lents va-et-viens, ce qui agaça très vite la jeune miko qui le supplia d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Sesshomaru fit comme son compagnon lui avait demander et la pénètra plus vite et plus fort. Bientôt, les deux amants atteignirent leur apogé.

Sesshomaru mordu la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule pour la marqué comme sa compagne, puis, il rugit sa victoire et sa satisfaction d'avoir reussit à seduire et plaire à sa femelle choisit. Kagome, elle cria son plaisir à tous, pour que tous les êtres aux alentours sache que son second l'avait ravit.

"Dors mon compagnon." Fit Sesshomaru

Kagome ferma les yeux, et avant de s'endormir elle dit:

"Je t'aime, Sesshomaru."

"Moi aussi, mon compagnon, moi aussi." Répondit-il.

Et les deux nouveau compagnon s'endormirent enlacés l'un avec l'autre

**oooOOOooo**

J'espère que ca vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
